Amor, Esencialmente
by Cacell
Summary: Cuatro personas en Radiant Garden, y sus cuatro lenguajes diferentes con los que expresan su preocupación y amor. Pero sólo un lenguaje será entendido. LeonCloud Traducción


Título: Amor, Esencialmente

Autora: Sorceress Fantasia

Parejas: Aeris/Cloud, Tifa/Cloud, Yuffie/Cloud, mayormente Leon/Cloud

Advertencias: None

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Por mucho que me gustaría reclamar a Cloud, me asusta un poco la gunblade de Leon. Así que bien, no poseo Kingdom Hearts, los varios Final Fantasies o ninguno de sus personajes.

Resumen: Cuatro personas en Radiant Garden, y sus cuatro lenguajes diferentes con los que expresan su preocupación y amor. Pero sólo un lenguaje será entendido. Leon/Cloud.

* * *

Aerith cree que si alguien merece ser amado, entonces merece ser amado con todo lo que ella puede dar.

Es su modo, su convicción, su creencia.

Pero cuando se refiere a Cloud, su modo se tuerce, su convicción se prueba y su creencia se vuelve insignificante.

Cloud es cálido, Cloud es frío.

Cloud es increíblemente dulce, Cloud es increíblemente distante.

Aerith da todo de ella para complacer, para seguir su palabra, su convicción, su creencia. No quiere rendirse. No está en su naturaleza rendirse fácilmente.

Le cocina sus galletas favoritas. Le hace las golosinas que son su fetiche secreto y sólo ella lo sabe. Le arregla la ropa.

Cuando Cloud se va de la casa por la mañana, se despide de él con una brillante sonrisa y un suave recordatorio de que se cuide. Cuando Cloud regresa por las noches, ella le da la bienvenida con un abrazo y la promesa de una cena caliente y un baño.

Antes de que el humor de Cloud empeore y decida irse de Radiant Garden, ella esconde notitas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pequeños mensajes preguntándole sobre su salud y diciéndole cuánto lo extrañaría si se fuera.

Cloud es receptivo, Cloud es hostil.

Cloud acepta las galletas con un suave "gracias", toma las golosinas ofrecidas con una pizca de rosa en el rostro y expresa silenciosamente su gratitud, tanto por la golosina como por mantener el secreto así –secreto. Se esfuerza especialmente por no volver a arruinar su ropa, especialmente aquellas partes que su aguja tan meticulosamente arregló.

Cuando ella le sonríe brillantemente mientras él se va por las mañanas, él logra una sonrisa tentativa para ella. Cuando ella lo abraza mientras él regresa por la noche, sus brazos usualmente permanecen flácidos y quietos, y cuando sí regresan el abrazo, es uno vacilante, sus brazos inseguros y su postura rígida.

Las notitas son guardadas cuidadosamente en una pequeña caja en el cuarto de Cloud.

Pero Cloud no hace nada más.

Y más allá de eso, Aerith no sabe cómo más amar a Cloud.

* * *

Tifa cree que si alguien ser amado, entonces merece ser amado toda su vida.

Es así que ella siempre creyó que debería ser, desde el momento que vio a su madre tomando un sorbo de café recién hecho antes de pasarle la taza a su padre.

Pero Cloud no bebe café. Bebe cerveza. Bebe vodka. Bebe ron.

Bebe cualquier cosa menos café.

Y así Tifa trata de satisfacer su paladar mezclando bebidas. Un poquito de esto, un poquito de aquello, algo que ella sabe que a él le gusta, y algo que cree que le va a gustar.

A Cloud le gusta, la mayoría de las veces, pero no puede estar muy segura, porque sin importar lo que esté en el vaso, Cloud se lo beberá todo. Ni una gota queda. Tida no está segura de si Cloud sólo está siendo cortés, de si no quiere desperdiciar nada, o si realmente le gusta. No lo dice. Y no está segura de si debería preguntar.

Así que Tifa quiere esforzarse más. Y así lo hace con las bebidas que mezcla. Envenenamiento por alcohol es lo único que evita que agregue demasiado a los brebajes.

Cloud empieza a tener las ocasionales resacas, y aún así insiste silenciosamente con acabarse cada gota de lo que sea que Tifa le alcance. Tifa todavía no está segura de si le gusta.

Y no descubre que Cloud tiene resacas hasta que Aerith empieza a ofrecerle un vaso de jugo de naranja cada mañana, y hasta que escucha a Cloud siendo completamente miserable encima del inodoro con Leon acariciándole la espalda, cuando ella pasa por el baño un día.

Intenta otra técnica.

Bajo las estrellas, unas muy similares a aquellas que había visto de regreso en Nibelheim, trata de llevarlo al camino de la nostalgia. La última vez que han visto estrellas así juntos, menciona despreocupadamente aunque se sienta de cualquier forma menos despreocupada, fue antes de que se fuera a SOLDIER. Y antes de que se fuera, él le había prometido que la salvaría si alguna vez se metía en aprietos, como su caballero de brillante armadura.

Él meramente desvía su mirada y asiente torpemente, pero no hace nada más.

Aparte de eso, Tifa no sabe cómo amar a Cloud.

* * *

Yuffie cree que si alguien merece ser amado, entonces merece ser amado con cada fibra de su ser, su corazón y su alma.

Es así como ella cree que debería ser, su mente influenciada por todos los cuentos románticos de valientes caballeros y hermosas princesas atrapadas por dragones, de esos libros que los adultos le habían leído antes de dormir cuando era una niña.

Pero su mundo no tiene dragones, ni caballeros, y ella definitivamente no es una princesa.

Sólo están sus amigos (dos de las cuales sí se sentían vagamente como princesas) y sus enemigos.

Pero claro, si tuviera que mercar a alguien de su grupo de amigos como un caballero, Cloud y Leon encajarían bastante bien, piensa.

Ambos son increíblemente apuestos y engañosamente fuertes. Dos hombres en la flor de su vida, claramente, ellos son los caballeros alabados y amados en sus libros.

Sí, ellos definitivamente son caballeros.

Cómo cortejaría uno a un caballero, se pregunta.

Yuffie ha visto lo que Aerith y Tifa han hecho. Y se ha dado cuenta de que sus métodos no funcionan realmente. En su mente, al menos, dado que no ve nada romántico en hacer galletas o mezclar bebidas. Quizá dejar notitas y mensajes y admirar el cielo brillante es dulce y agradable, pero Yuffie cree que esas cosas son demasiado problemáticas y demasiado sutiles.

Cuando Yuffie hace algo, quiere que sea grande y resplandeciente.

Así que en el desayuno, deja caer poco ceremoniosamente su tocino –su menos favorito y el favorito de Cloud- en el plato de Cloud. Y en regreso, roba un poco de huevo revuelto –su favorito y el menos favorito de Cloud- para sí misma. Mientras ella resplandece por haber encontrado lo que parece la perfecta solución, Cloud sólo parpadea. Ella no entiende porqué tanto Aerith como Tifa suspiran y comparten sus huevos revueltos con Cloud.

Cuando Leon menciona la necesidad de que alguien transcriba unas cintas de audio que ha encontrado en la vieja oficina de Ansem, Yuffie se ofrece prontamente. Ignora el dejo de sorpresa en sus ojos y se promete a sí misma hacer un buen trabajo. Lo hace, incluso si se duerme más que un par de veces mientras tanto, y aunque Leon sí le agradece, no hay nada más.

Y Yuffie no está segura de si los ama a ninguno de los dos en absoluto.

* * *

Leon cree que si alguien merece ser amado, entonces merece ser amado a pesar de todos sus defectos, sus debilidades, sus vulnerabilidades.

No es su modo, no es su convicción, ni es su creencia. Esas palabras son demasiado fuertes.

No es como siempre creyó que debería ser, y no recuerda ningún momento dulce ni tierno entre sus padres o ningún otro adulto para formar esta percepción.

Tampoco es como cree que debería ser por resultado de hazañas heroicas escritas en libros de cuentos, donde los caballeros siempre tienen éxito en vencer al dragón y salvar a la princesa. Nunca ha tenido tiempo de leer esas cosas, de todas formas.

Para él, es un intercambio justo, porque él viene de un pasado oscuro de un hogar destruido y amigos abandonados, y una pesada carga de reconstruir su ciudad natal, la que ahora se siente mucho menos como su hogar debido a todas las personas faltantes. Leon es bueno tomando decisiones estratégicas concernientes a la ciudad, es bastante adepto en manejar amistades y camaradería, pero es, desafortunadamente, un poco inútil al manejar relaciones románticas.

Y por eso cree que tiene que aceptar a la otra persona, aceptar todos sus defectos, sus debilidades, sus vulnerabilidades, porque Leon necesita que la otra persona acepte todas los suyos en retorno. Es un intercambio justo.

Leon no sabe cómo cocinar nada que no mate las papilas gustativas, ni sabe cómo mezclar el alcohol de forma que no haga un agujero en el estómago.

Lo que Leon mejor sabe es cómo tomar una espada y luchar. También sabe cuándo permanecer callado.

Entrena regularmente con Cloud. No dicen nada durante sus entrenamientos, usualmente, y así es como les gusta. Cuando la práctica acaba, Leon deja que Cloud lo ayude a levantarse, aceptando siempre la mano ofrecida. Se pasean de regreso a su casa para aplicar silenciosamente medicación a las heridas más severas y no dicen nada sobre las menos serias.

A veces, cuando Cloud no puede acabarse las galletas y golosinas que Aerith le hace, Leon se acerca tranquilamente y se come un par, sólo para no desperdiciar nada y que Cloud no tenga que ver la decepción de Aerith por la comida sobrante. Cloud usualmente lo deja, especialmente ya que Leon sabe que no ha de comer las galletas con chispas de chocolate que son las favoritas de Cloud.

Leon hace lo mismo con las bebidas que se le ocurren a Tifa, tomándose un par de vasos en lugar de Cloud para que él no tenga que lidiar con su rostro alicaído. Y en las ocasiones en las que Cloud insiste silenciosamente en acabarse todo por su cuenta –mayormente en las noches cuando Tifa clama que esta bebida es la mejor que ha hecho, la cual resulta también ser la más fuerte- cuando Cloud tiene resaca a la mañana siguiente, Leon sólo le acaricia la espalda mientras él vacía su estómago.

Las pocas notas que Cloud se pierde, ubicadas donde Aerith cree que Cloud guarda su arma pero en realidad es el lugar donde Leon a menudo guarda la suya, Leon las pone en una lata especialmente designada, una que está al lado de la pequeña caja de metal que Cloud usa para conservar todos los mensajes que recibe de la chica, sólo para que Cloud pueda leerlas antes de guardarlas en la caja de metal.

Comparado a las chicas, Leon parece no hacer nada en absoluto.

Pero para Cloud, quizá esa sea la mejor forma.

Y más allá de eso, Leon no sabe cómo más no amar a Cloud.

-owari-

Notas de la traductora: ¿Por qué dormir cuando puedo seguir subiendo one-shots LeonCloud? : D

¡Recuerden dejar review si les ha gustado y/o quieren más! : D


End file.
